


First Meetings - Cas' POV

by CastielsHeart



Series: Spilled Coffee Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Nervous Dean Winchester, Sweet Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 03:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14844467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsHeart/pseuds/CastielsHeart
Summary: This is a prequel to "Spilled Coffee and a Marriage Proposal."  We get to see Cas and Dean meet for the first time from Cas' perspective.





	First Meetings - Cas' POV

**Author's Note:**

> This was only supposed to have been a one-shot but has now become a series. There maybe more in the future so if you're interested please subscribe to the series.

[](http://s1253.photobucket.com/user/Kelly_Ann_Tyler/media/Phototastic-6_4_2018_08ca6ec0-540a-400c-bef2-76cf6a348dc61_zpsnsm1effx.jpg.html)

 

Even on his days off Castiel couldn’t sleep in. He laid there for a good five minutes trying to will his body to relax so he could go back to sleep. Castiel’s mind and body would not cooperate. Cas turned on his side and looked out the window to see rain pouring down. It figures that it would rain on his day off. Especially when he wakes up with pent up energy in his system.

Cas got up and tottered into his bathroom to shower. He decided not to shave since he wasn’t going into the office and besides he didn’t look bad with stubble. Cas tried to flatten his hair into submission but with his eternal bedhead and the atrocious weather outside he was screwed. He did what he could and let it go.

Cas decided to go visit his brother Gabriel at his newly opened café. Gabriel had always loved making and eating sweet treats. Cas had never seen his older brother so happy since opening Gabriel’s Coffee and Sweets. Gabriel was an eccentric but well-meaning man. He was prone to be a prankster but he had a heart of gold especially when it came to his little brother Cas.

Castiel dressed with comfort in mind. He put on his well-worn black jeans and his faded grey AC/DC t-shirt. He grabbed his tan trench coat he usually wore to the office to guard against the rain. He walk at a brisk pace to his dark blue Prius trying to avoid getting too wet.

In less than ten minutes Cas arrived at his destination and found himself practically running to the door to avoid the deluge from soaking him through. The café was bustling with activity which pleased Cas because he knew how much this place meant to his brother. 

Cas glanced across the crowd and found his brother serving a coffee to a tall, trim man in a black Led Zeppelin shirt. When Cas caught sight of the man’s brilliant verdant green eyes he felt his breath catch in his chest. They were gorgeous and Cas found himself staring at this beautiful man, who mind you seemed oblivious to his own surroundings. Cas mentally pinched himself and tore his eyes from the man and proceeded to cross the room toward his brother. 

Cas had so thoroughly forced himself not to look at the man he didn’t realize he was on a collision course with him. The man ran smack dab into Cas which knocked the man’s coffee out of his hands and it bounced on the floor splashing coffee on both of them and across the floor.

“I’m so sorry man, I wasn’t watching where I was going….” The man trailed off as he made eye contact with Castiel. The man seemed spellbound.

“It’s okay… accidents happen, I’m Castiel.” Cas said as he watched this exquisite creature stare back at him. He hoped he could put the man at ease maybe strike up a conversation.

“I’m Dean.” The man said nervously to him. Cas found this endearing and just added to his attraction. He decided his goal would be to do his best to put Dean at ease so, he gave him his best smile.

Castiel caught sight of his brother and said, “Hey Gabe. Can we get a replacement coffee for Dean? We had a little accident.” Castiel took part of the blame in hopes of lessening Dean embarrassment.

“No problem Cas.” Gabe responded smirking at Cas. His brother was a smart one and had probably already picked up that Cas was attracted to Dean.

Castiel searched his mind for what to say to draw Dean into conversation. “That’s my brother Gabriel. He owns this place. I haven’t seen you here before?” Cas said leaving it open hoping Dean would fill the space.

“My brother Sam drug me here.” Dean replied indicating a table across the room. Cas followed Dean’s direction and found himself looking at his coworker Sam Winchester. Castiel was dumbfounded.

This was “The Dean Winchester” that Cas had heard so much about. The man who had selflessly raised Sam. This was the Dean that Cas waited with enthusiasm to hear about from Sam on a daily basis. Cas had longed to meet him. Sam description of his brother’s antics had put a smile on Cas’ face many a dreary day. In some ways Castiel felt he already knew him. 

Castiel also knew Dean had come out as bisexual two years ago to his brother and his friends. Sam said it broke his heart to watch his brother’s fear that he wouldn’t be accepted. Dean's trepidation had been unnecessary in that they accepted him with open arms. Sam had already knew as did most of their friends. Cas had been lucky. When he came to the realization he was gay, he told his big brother at once. Gabe had been so supportive that Cas never had the opportunity to feel the fear of rejection. 

“Your Sam Winchester’s brother.” Cas said a little louder than he meant to.

“You know my brother?” Dean said looking quizzical. 

“Yes, we work together at Sandover. We are lawyers in the same department.” Cas informed Dean so glad their conversation was continuing. Castiel caught sight of Gabriel coming over to them with a coffee in one hand and a mop in the other.

“Sorry about the mess.” Dean said looking embarrassed again and Cas caught himself wishing he could kiss that look off the man’s face.

“No worries Dean-o. Happens to us all.” Gabe said warmly and Cas gave himself a mental note to hug his brother extra hard later for endeavoring to put Dean at ease. Gabe motioned them to move on and leave the mess to him.

Castiel followed Dean back to Sam and their table. Sam immediately stood up and clapped a hand on Cas’ shoulder. “Hey Cas, how’s it going?”

“It’s going good Sam.” Cas answered genuinely with a big smile. His day was undeniably better because of meeting Dean.

“I see you met my klutzy brother.” Sam said as he playfully punched Dean. Cas knew it was said with brotherly affection but Cas couldn’t shake the need to build Dean up and make him more comfortable.

“It has been an absolute pleasure.” Cas said making sure to have eye contact with Dean so he knew he meant it. Cas saw a bashful smile grace Dean’s face. Cas felt warmth flood his body at the sight.

“Well I have to run. I have to go meet Jess to taste test wedding cakes.” Sam announced putting a knot in Cas’ stomach. He had to come up with a way to keep Dean here. Cas needed to talk to him more.

“Tell Jess I said Hello. Dean if you don’t have any pressing appointments would you mind keeping me company.” Cas tended to talk extremely awkwardly formal when he was nervous but he said it with all the warmth he could muster. Cas noticed Dean was slightly surprised at his invitation. He was quiet for a moment and Cas feared he had overstepped and scared Dean off.

His fear was unfounded when Dean finally answered, “I’d love to Cas. I hope it’s alright if I call you Cas.” Cas was overjoyed at the shortened nickname. It sounded like music to his ears coming from Dean.

“Of course, Dean.” Cas said quickly. He loved the feel of Dean name on his lips.

“See you tonight, bro.” Dean said as a goodbye to Sam.

They sat across from each other in silence for a moment. Cas let the silence linger because he felt Dean needed a moment to collect his thoughts and fortify himself. When Dean finally did look up at him, Cas made sure to have his most brilliant and welcoming smile awaiting, just for Dean. Cas decided it was time to confess to Dean. “Sam talks about you a lot. I have to admit I’ve wanted to meet you for a while.” Cas said staring into Dean's beautiful green eyes.

“Really! Why would you want to meet me?” Dean looked timid and unconfident. Cas longed to brush that look off his face. So, Cas decided more confessions, on his part, were in order.

“To meet the man who practically raised Sam, of course. Sam is such an impressive person, it only reasons that you would be as well.” Cas said trying to bleed all the wonder and awe he had for Dean into his words.

“Sorry to disappoint.” Dean said looking lost and down trodden. Cas couldn’t stand that look on Dean’s face.

“Don’t say that.” Cas said and he just had to touch Dean to let him know he really cared. He laid his hand over top of Dean’s on the table. Cas felt tingling warmth radiating where his hand made contact with Dean’s. “I would really like to know you.”

“I’m just a mechanic.” Dean said as though that explained why he didn’t deserve praise.

“You say that like it is not something to be proud of. I don’t know the first thing about cars. You should be proud of you knowledge and skills,” Cas said genuinely. The only thing Cas knew about his Prius was that it was better on the environment. 

“You’re serious?” Dean said incredulously. 

“Completely Dean.” Cas decided now was as good as a time as any to make his move. “This may be presumptuous of me but would you be willing to go on a date with me?” Cas said as his nervousness made him sound more formal than he meant to be. He squeezed Dean’s hand in encouragement.

“I’d love that.” Dean said putting his other hand over Cas’. Cas chest felt like it was going to explode. He was so relieved and he felt like this was the start of something magical. 

They talked for hours about music, movies and books. Dean was much smarter than he let on. Dean’s favorite book was Vonnegut’s Slaughterhouse-Five, which impressed Cas a lot. Dean drove a 1967 black Chevy Impala he affectionately called baby. Dean took his coffee black and his favorite food was pie. Cas believed Dean could fill an entire day talking about pie and Cas would hang on every word.

Gabriel brought them several more cups of coffee and pastries over the course of their long conversation. As lunch time approached Dean reluctantly said he had to go because he had a lunch date with his friend Charlie, which led to Dean staying even longer telling Cas about her. Cas expressed a want to meet this formidable women which led to Dean texting Charlie if it was alright if he brought Cas along. It was on this day that Cas met the love of his life, Dean, and a new best friend, Charlie.

**Author's Note:**

> Please grace me with your comments and your kudos.


End file.
